Nothing's going to stop that
by gr8street
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are now happily married and Lindsay is pregnant! To celebrate, Danny's getting another tattoo. Some more romance between Danny and Lindsay. A followup piece to Love tattooed.


**A/N:** This is a follow up to the story "Love tattooed." In this story, Lindsay is pregnant and Danny is about to get another tattoo. The tattoo process is loosely based on the process I went through when I got my second tattoo. Remember, I don't own CSI:NY or anything like that. God knows who owns it. Please read and review. Thanks

Danny Messer sat in a tattoo parlor on Bowery Street on a Saturday afternoon. He was about to get another tattoo and his friend Ramon Juelz was doing it for him. His pregnant wife Lindsay was also with him, waiting to see the tattoo. Danny and Lindsay had been married for over seven months now and Lindsay was now eight months pregnant with twin girls. Danny allowed Lindsay to name the twins and she decided on the names Sarah and Linda. Once Lindsay came up with the name of the twins, Danny promptly made an appointment to get a tattoo. Now he was wearing a tank top, waiting for Ramon to begin his tattoo.

"Danny, are you sure you want to do this?" Lindsay asked quietly.

"Of course I do Lindsay. I want people to know I love you and I want them to know who our kids are and all that," Danny said.

"Danny, you ready for your new tattoo?" Ramon asked.

"Yeah man, I'm ready," Danny said.

"Danny, what kind of tattoo are you getting?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll see when I'm done getting it honey," Danny said.

Ramon came over to Danny with a shaving razor. He sprayed a solution on Danny's right arm then shaved off the area. Ramon then wiped away the hairs that were shaved and sprayed some more solution in the area. "Danny, where did you want the tattoo again?" he asked.

"Uh, right here would be good," Danny said, pointing to the side of his arm.

Ramon nodded then placed a stencil of the tattoo over the area where Danny had told him to put it. "What colors did you want to be used again Danny?" he asked.

"Could you use black to outline the scroll, the faces and the heart then use it for lettering, then white to add a little coloring to the scroll, gray to shade in the faces then red to color in the heart," Danny said.

"Yeah man, no problem," Ramon said, taking out three little cups which he used to place the ink in. Ramon then took out a packet of needles and attached it to a tattoo machine. "Danny, this is probably gonna take me two hours to do. It's gonna cost you $300," he said.

"Hey Ramon, why you giving me such a good deal today?" Danny asked.

"Danny bro, I know you man. Plus, I never got you a true wedding gift yet and you're about to be a dad. Unless you'd rather have me charge you higher," Ramon said, beginning to work on the outline of the tattoo.

"You're a good man Ramon," Danny said as Ramon continued to work on the tattoo.

"Remember Danny, I want to see your tattoo when its done," Lindsay said.

"Relax darling, it's not going to be done for another two hours," Danny said.

"Danny honey, can we get some food after this?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, I know some good places we could go to," Danny said.

"So Danny, when you gonna be a dad?" Ramon asked.

"Doctor said the babies gonna be born a month from now," Danny said.

"Damn man, I'm gonna lose a customer," Ramon said jokingly.

"Don't worry Ramon, I'm gonna have some more kids after this so you could still tattoo me," Danny said, glancing at a pregnant Lindsay.

"Danny, we are only going to have these twins then maybe another child after this. You don't know what it's like being pregnant," Lindsay said.

"I know honey, I'm only kidding," Danny said, mouthing a kiss at her.

"I love you too," she mouthed back at him.

"So Danny, you going to send your kids to me when they're old enough to have tattoos?" Ramon asked, pausing so he could change ink.

"You know Ramon, my wife isn't too fond of tattoos in general but she made an exception for me because I was just too irresistible for her," Danny said, giving Lindsay a wink.

"Danny, stop that. I don't want any of my children getting tattoos but I realize I can't control them. But you, are a different story," she said, smirking at him.

"See man? I told you my wife loves me," Danny said.

"Danny, you better be careful or else you'll end up on the couch tonight," Lindsay said jokingly.

"Lindsay, don't you remember what I told you about the couch? I said unless you know a good place for a back massage or good place for acupuncture, don't sleep on the couch," Danny said.

"Don't worry honey, I wasn't actually going to force you to sleep there," Lindsay said.

"Wow, both of you are seriously in love," Ramon said.

"I told her to get a tattoo with me," Danny said.

"Yeah then I told him no because I was afraid of the pain," Lindsay said.

"Well, everyone reacts to tattoos differently. Some people don't really feel anything other than maybe a slight pain while others can't stand the feeling they get," Ramon said.

"See, that's another problem. I'm also really afraid of pain," Lindsay said.

"Oh, then I see why you don't want to get a tattoo with Danny," Ramon said.

"Ramon, how's the tattoo going?" Danny asked.

"It's going good so far. I should be done in around one and a half hours," Ramon said.

Danny nodded and Lindsay took out a book about pregnancy. Ramon continued to work on the tattoo Danny asked him to do. The tattoo was turning out to be easier than Ramon thought. It was a simple matter of drawing a heart then a picture of two people kissing, he presumed the people kissing was Danny and his wife. Then he had to add a banner with their names and the date of their wedding. Ramon also had to add a banner below the heart with the names Sarah and Linda, the names Danny said he was going to name his twin daughters when they were born. Ramon finished the tattoo one and a half hours later, just like he predicted.

"Alright Danny, you're set," Ramon said, wiping away stray ink and blood with a paper towel from the tattooed area on Danny's arm.

"Danny, let me see it honey," Lindsay said.

"Give me a second honey," Danny said as Ramon finished wiping off blood and ink from Danny's arm. "Can you see it darling?" he asked, turning so Lindsay could see it.

Lindsay moved closer to Danny then gasped when she saw the tattoo. The tattoo was on Danny's upper arm and it was a picture of them kissing placed inside a heart. There was also a scroll on top of the heart that said '_Danny Messer + Lindsay Monroe_' and a scroll below the heart that listed the date they got married. Below the scroll with the date of their wedding, Danny tattooed the names of his future twin daughters. "Danny, that tattoo is wonderful and it's beautiful," she said.

"See Danny? I told you your wife was going to like it," Ramon said, taking out several bandages to cover up his tattoo. "Alright Danny, you know the procedure," Ramon said, giving him packets of ointment.

"Yeah thanks a lot Ramon," Danny said, giving him a pound.

"The total cost comes out to $300 Danny," Ramon said.

Danny nodded and took out his wallet. He took out the money then gave it to Ramon. "Here you go man, gotta take care of my wife now," he said.

"Alright Danny, thanks a lot and congratulations," Ramon said.

"You ready to go grab a quick bite now honey?" Danny asked, going over to Lindsay.

"Of course I am honey. Where are you going to take me?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Danny asked.

"I guess I'm really in the mood for some Italian food," she said.

"Honey, do you mind walking for a few minutes so we can get to this really good place where I'm good friends with the owner?" he asked.

"Of course I don't mind. It's a relatively mild day," she said.

Danny smiled and grabbed her hand. Living together had gotten a little tough once Lindsay was pregnant but he was married to her and loved her with all his heart. Lindsay was right though. Even though it was in December, the weather wasn't too bad for a December day. Temperatures were in the 50s, which made it easy for Lindsay to walk. Danny held hands with his wife as they walked toward the restaurant Danny was taking her to. He made sure she was comfortable then put his arm around her shoulder. Being pregnant was a new experience for both of them and he wanted to make sure that Lindsay's pregnancy was successful so he could become a father.

"Danny, what else are we going to do today?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, I'm going to make dinner for you later," Danny said.

"Ooh Danny, that's so sweet of you," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"It's cause I love you so much," he said, moving closer to her before he kissed his wife on the cheek. The honest truth was Danny and Lindsay couldn't really do anything until the twins were born. Being pregnant prevented them from doing a lot of things but they were willing to leave all that behind.

"Danny, I love you honey," she said.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her passionately. Danny then broke the kiss and led Lindsay into a small restaurant on Bond Street and Lafayette Street.

"Danny, my boy. It's nice to see you," the maitre'd said once Danny walked in with Lindsay.

"Yeah it's been a long time since I've been in here Robert. Times sure have changed," Danny said, shaking hands with the maitre'd.

The maitre'd led Danny and Lindsay to a small table by the wall. "This is on us Danny," the maitre'd said, putting two menus on the table.

"No way Robert," Danny said.

"Danny, listen to me man. You're married now and you're about to become a father. This is our way of congratulating you," the maitre'd said.

"Fine, you guys win," Danny said, raising his hand in surrender.

"May I get you something to drink?" a waiter asked, coming up to them.

"I'll have a glass of water," Lindsay said.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Danny said.

The waiter nodded then walked away to get their drinks. Lindsay picked up a menu and glanced through it briefly. Once she settled on a dish, she glanced at Danny. "What's up Montana?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting to eat," she said.

The waiter then came back with their drinks. "A glass of water for the lady and a Pepsi for the gentleman," the waiter said, placing their drinks in front of them. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with garlic bread and a Caesar salad," Lindsay said.

"I'll have the lasagna with garlic bread and a Caesar salad," Danny said.

The waiter nodded then placed their orders in the kitchen. Once the waiter left, Danny and Lindsay held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Danny invited Lindsay to move over to his side of the table and she did. Danny put his arm around her shoulder and she responded by leaning on his arm. "Danny, I still can't believe you got that tattoo," she said.

"Honey, I want everyone to know that I love you. That's why I got the tattoo," he said.

"Did it hurt Danny?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course not. I got used to the feeling by now," he said, stroking her back.

"Danny, I have a question for you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Once Lindsay looked into Danny's eyes, he knew she was going to ask him about her pregnancy and why he was still with her. "Yeah, what is it," he said.

"Danny, I'm eight months pregnant. We haven't had sex in over six months and we used to have sex every night. Isn't it tough on you?" she asked.

Danny took a deep breath. He had been expecting her to ask this question for a long time now and he thought of several answers he might use but now his mind was blank. '_Oh well I guess I have to wing this now,_' he thought. "Lindsay, remember the vows we took on our wedding day? We swore to be faithful to our spouse regardless of what happens. So what if you're pregnant? You're carrying my children, making sure that the Messer family line continues for at least another generation. That's something that's more important to me than having sex. I'm still going to love you, regardless of what happens to us," he said.

"Wow, that was beautiful honey," she whispered, moving closer to him.

"Of course it was. Once I said I loved you, I meant it," he said.

"You're such a wonderful man. How come it took so long for this to happen?" she asked.

"Lindsay, I don't know why it took so long for this to happen but it did. We were in front of each other for so long and when we finally realized it, we acted. But hey, I'd rather be here with you now than to not be here with you. I love you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Honey, I love you too," she said, kissing his cheek.

"And there's nothing that's gonna stop that," he whispered into her ear.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review... you know you want to and big props to those of you who do.


End file.
